Beggin' on Your Knees
by PurpleLetters
Summary: Gabriella Montez had everything. She was everyone's number one ever since she sang. She gets offered a job to design a unique dance for the Lakers cheerleaders. Her stupid boyfriend cheats on her, and it ruins her.  Longer summary inside
1. Meeting Her

**Hey Everyone! I usually don't like writing stories because i tend to get really lazy, so i never upload. But that's going to change! Im a huge fan of Fanfiction, and i have read over thousands of amazing stories. My couple would obviously be Troyella, all the way. This new story im working on if called '**Beggin' on your knees**.' My inspiration was a lot of stories, and an amazing song. I love Victoria Justice, i mean not a lot, but this song made me think and i thought it was a wonerful idea. It's pretty much like the song, and the episode. I have a lot of experience with fashion, so the clothing will all be labeled to the correct name of it. If you don't know want the names are you can look it up on google, and the pictures will come up. I am truely sorry if my grammar isn't the best, i'm still very young and learning. I will be completely honest with you my readers, and I hope you enjoy this story. Im pretty sure this story wont last many chapters, I was just think about ten to fifteen, maybe twenty. I wll try my best not to write in the chapters like I am now, just because it's annoying a little bit, but if it's important I will. You can always send me PM's, and things like that, but if I don't answer, my apologies. I try to get on as much as I can, but usually I read on my iPod so I don't exactly sign on, but since this story, I have to sign on so I will try to reply to everything. I am still new to the whole account thing, so if I don't notice it, you can always do it by a review and I will answer. My goal is to get to 100 reviews by the tim I finish this story. Help me out? Much Love, Desiree. xo**

**Summary: Gabriella Montez had everything. From being extremely beautiful, to being very wealthy, and having an amazing personality. She gets offered a job as creating a unique dance for the Lakers cheerleaders and that's where she meets Troy. Her stupid boyfriend cheats on her, and that ruins her. Troy, the basketball players, the coach, the cheerleaders and her dad help her get through it. Will she find someone else that she can continue her life with? Or will that be the end for her?**

Warning: **I DO CERTAINLY NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL, VICTORIA JUSTICE, OR BEGGIN' ON YOUR KNEES. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: <strong>Meeting Her<strong>

The blinding sun seeped through the wooden blinds. The suns' rays made the velvet bedroom gleam. The once unconscious body groaned inwardly as the sun interrupted his nice sleep. He ignored the light and just turned over hiding his face under his comfortable pillow.

Suddenly a piercing shrill sounded throughout the spacious bedroom. The small alarm box set on the night table blasted one of Greendays' songs; Boulevard of Broken Dreams. The sleepy human being groaned again, his voice coming out muffled due to the pillow. He stretched out his hands from under the covers and slammed his fist in the 'stop' button. The song stopped, the room resuming into being very quiet.

The persons face poked out from under the pillow turning to where the alarm clock was. The red digital numbers read '8:00 A.M' exactly. Troy yawned tiredly and groaned inwardly for what seemed liked the hundredth time that day. It had seemed that was his routine every single day, the only difference with today was he got to sleep three extra hours due to him having a small break for once. Ever since the day he had accepted to play for the Lakers his life style had changed immensely. He would sleep less, would see his parents rarely, but mostly he didn't have time to have a serious relationship.

Troy finally had a break. After his practice today he was free as a bird for a whole week. In those seven days he planned on spending five days with his family. The other two days he made plans with his friends.

The only person who really understood his demanding schedule was his best friend Chad. Chad had always been by his side since kindergarten. They went to the same Elementary, Middle, and High School together. They had even gone to the same University and had chosen the same career. Only difference between him and Chad was that Chad found his true love while he was still searching for the right girl.

Chad met Taylor when they were sophomores in High School. Chad and Taylor became a couple in junior year. They have been together ever since but Chad made the next step. He proposed to Taylor when they were 20 years of age and then got married when they were 21.

Troy swung his feet over the bed pulling the covers off. He stood up slowly stifling a yawn and lettings his eyes adjust. He walked slowly to his en-suite bathroom and turned on the shower. He freed himself from his pajamas which consisted of basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. He stepped into the warm shower and started to clean himself. Once he was done he washed his hair and then rinsed it off. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself. He wrapped the towel around his waist covering his lower body.

He walked out of the bathroom and headed over to his big walk-in closet. He picked out his practice shorts and a hoodie. He picked out a pair of his new Air Jordan's and got some black socks. He opened his underwear drawer and got out Calvin Klein boxers and put them on.

He dressed himself in the black practice shorts and pulled the hoodie over his head. He quickly put on his socks and slipped on the Air Jordan's. He sprayed some cologne and grabbed his bag and placed it across his broad shoulders.

He skipped downstairs taking the steps two at a time. He grabbed an apple from his kitchen counter waving goodbye to one of his lovely maids, Rosa, and grabbed his wallet, his keys, and his iPhone. He opened the front door of his mansion stepping out. He jogged softly to his soft grey, Audi R8 and opened up the door turning on the engine.

The thunderous roar told him his favorite car came to life. He turned on his radio, Eminem's Not Afraid blasting through the speakers as he zoomed out of the neighborhood on his way to the Lakers gym, knowing he had twenty minutes until it was ten in the morning and he would be late.

As he sped through the highway of California and tried not to pass the speed limit or crash into another vehicle, he noticed his gym bag moving in the passenger seat, a muffled vibration coming out of it. Carefully leaning to the side while keeping his eyes on the road and one hand on the steering wheel, his right hand roamed through the side pockets finally making contact with his phone.

Quickly pulling it out and pressing the 'answer' button he pressed the phone to his right ear, making sure he went into the right exit, and stopping at a red light.

"Hello?" he answered once his car stopped at the red light, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently and tightening his grip that he had with his left hand. As soon as the light went green he stepped on the gas pedal, turning on his blinkers making a left turn. Once he turned, he stopped the blinkers and continued to cruise through the L.A streets, the big Lakers' gym coming into his eye sight.

"Dude where are you? Coach is going to be here in like three minutes." His best friends' desperate voice sounded out throughout the ear piece.

"Im in the parking lot, don't worry." Troy stated, as he parked his car neatly and opened the door up, hanging up the phone and taking his gym bag. He secured his phone in one of the side pockets leaving his keys in there as well once he shut the doors and locked them up.

* * *

><p>Gabriella was always one to be on time. She was always at least five minutes earlier to make a good impression. Her alarm clock in fact was set thirty minutes earlier, to make sure incase she over slept, she would still have time.<p>

This day was one of those days' that she was grateful for the earliness of her alarm clock. She had mistakenly over slept, like any normal person would after a whole weak of early practice, non-appetizing lunches' and breakfasts', and not to mention her stupid meetings and interviews. Every day it seemed she got home at an even later time than the day before, and it was seriously starting to show. The day before she had huge purple bags under her eyes; not complimenting her beautiful and exotic olive skinned face. Her normally gorgeous tendrils didn't fully cascade down her back like they usually did. They were greasy and moist, and not full of life like they once had been.

Gabriella woke up at nine in the morning, instead of eight. Her alarm clock didn't go off as loud as it usually does because it didn't even wake her up at 8:30. Once she woke up at nine in the morning she felt as if she had been charged. She felt better and believed that she looked better as well. Even though she was extremely late and this was a big deal for her, she knew that she needed that extra hour.

As she woke up she went into her en-suite bathroom, turning on the water to warm. Once the water was warm enough she shredded her clothing and stepped into the shower, letting the warm water running down her hair and body, splashing her face. She showered quickly, and washed her hair. She got out of the shower not having to shave due to the fact her legs were always hair-less. She dried herself and wrapped around a lavender colored silk bathrobe and leaving her towel on the floor knowing the maids wouldn't mind picking it up.

She walked into her closet, which to most people would be like a bedroom or living room. She considered herself wealthy, but she didn't take it for granted. Gabriella had her weakness and that had to be she loved clothes. Whenever she went to the stores' she had to come with at least a shopping bag or everyone knew she had gone insanely mental. She rummaged through her clothing, looking at what was best to wear for today's task.

She had been asked to create a unique and one-of-a-kind dance routine for the Lakers' cheerleaders. To her this was the biggest offer she had so far, and a one-in-a-lifetime experience. Ever since her first music video came out, she had been everyone's number one. She got asked to do the biggest of events, and yet the smaller ones were her favorites. Up to this date, her favorite event she participated in was raising money for orphan kids that needed a meaning to their life. After all, what little kid wants to live with out any family members or friends to look up to?

Gabriella after looking through almost half her closet found the perfect thing to wear. She picked out the clothes, her new Victoria Secret matching panties and bra, and picked out her comfortable shoes. She walked out of her closet rapidly in a hurry, hugging the selected outfit close to her silk-covered chest.

She placed the outfit on her bed as well as her shoes and underwear. She removed the silk robe and started on dressing herself. Once she had put on her matching panties and bra, she settled into her casual wear. She had picked out her Schooner striped jersey tee, and paired it with Bianca Sateen sailor shorts, all by the wonderful Marc Jacobs. She paired them with Miu Miu Whipsnake Ballet flats. Once she was done dressing herself she walked up to her big, spacious vanity and looked for something that would match her outfit. She picked out her Anabella bow stud earrings, and placed them on her pierced ears. She strapped on her gold Marc Jacobs round watch, on her left hand and three skinny script bangles on her right hand. She dried her hair and let it fall down, finally gaining that luscious feeling it once had. She applied two coats of eye-liner, and one swipe with mascara, and finishing the touch with the new glossip girl flavor, Crème Brûlée.

She walked out of her bedroom double-checking her perfect wardrobe. She sprinted down the stairs holding the railing while taking them two at a time. Once she landed safely downstairs she ran to the kitchen and grabbed a 'to go' Lucky Charms cereal. She said good morning to her two maids that were currently eating breakfast, and she dashed to the dining table to gather her bag. She gathered her iPhone, and her keys that were on top of the dining table. She opened up her caramel Coach Kristin signature linen zip tote bag and put her phone inside carefully and organizing through her bag, taking out trash or unimportant things. She made sure she had a full pack of 5 gum. She grabbed her Coach, Kristin op art slip envelope and her Coach poppy signature sateen Lurex small wristlet. She also grabbed her black iPhone dock, knowing it would come in handy.

She stepped out of her mansion, and walked over to her favorite car in the world; her Porsche Carrera GT. If she was already late, there was no point into hurrying. She opened up her drivers' door and stepped in, settling herself in. She put in her tote bag in the passenger seat as well as the dock, and buckled up her seat belt. She closed the door and turned on the engine. She placed her white double-tinted Aviators on her nose, pushing them up all the way to cover her eyes from the sun, and in case there were any paparazzi. She sped through the neighborhood and prayed that she at least made it thirty minutes late and not a whole hour.

* * *

><p>The Lakers' gym was bustling with all the players in a deep game. They practiced by playing against each other, and they all had fun doing it because they were like a big family. No matter how much they trashed talked each other during their friendly games; it was always pretend, because in reality they all had a great time together.<p>

The players' were divided into two teams and one of the teams was skins, while the other side kept on their shirts. Troy who was on the skins' team, for what seemed like the billionth time, was playing against his best friend. His toned and muscled chest was glistening with sweat, and his hair was damp and slightly dripping. The ball was being bounced heavily by one of the skins' players, when a sudden loud door opened catching everyone's attention.

That's when everyone grew quiet. A very familiar looking female was standing next to one of the guards' that stood outside of the Lakers' gym when there was practice incase a paparazzi had any crazy ideas that they could take pictures during such private practices. The boys seemed to be entranced by the female, especially Troy Bolton. He gawked at her like every other boy in the gym, no matter if they were taken or single-she seemed to catch everyone's attention.

Suddenly the cheerleaders broke out into cheers and they started to jump up and down. At this action the team players' seemed to be very confused. The coach cleared his throat and walked to half the court and nodded his head signaling the guard to walk over with the beautiful female. Troy instantly noticed her mile—like long legs, and how her curls looked so luscious and tempting, and he'd bet that they were softer than silk. Once the female and guard met their coach half-way, he enveloped his arms around her waist and she hugged his neck, after the shock passed.

Once she pulled away, the coach nodded his head again and let the guard go. Everyone but the cheerleaders was confused as to why this woman was here, in their gym, especially at practicing hours.

"Everyone this is Gabriella Montez, Im sure you've heard of her." The coach spoke out looking at his players that were now crowding as well as the cheerleaders.

All the players seemed shocked, but very pleased. Troy stood there next to his best friend and among his team mates, as he was star-struck. He knew she seemed familiar and all, but he couldn't believe that Gabriella Montez, _the _Gabriella Montez, was at his gym. Everyone seemed to be thinking that even the cheerleaders who didn't really know the purpose of her being there, they were just excited that someone as amazing as Gabriella, was there.

"I don't mean to be rude coach, but why is she here?" Bryan spoke out loudly enough, and everyone nodded there heads in agreement.

The coach cleared his throat and took his gaze from his team and cheerleaders' to Gabriella. He smiled at her lightly, and if they hadn't known he didn't get involved, anyone could have mistaken him for having a huge crush on her. He seemed to be making eye contact with her, having their own little conversation with just their eyes. Troy was still entranced by her beauty until his best friend nudged him lightly in the ribs.

"Well, Gabriella would you like to tell them. Or would you like for me to explain it." The coach said while looking at her once more, than back at his team focusing his stare at every one of his 'family members.'

"Well, you always tell this story better than I do Robert. So I think you should." She said, smiling at him, her eyes radiating. Once Troy heard her angelic voice he thought he was in love. He noticed that when she smiled, her eyes had a little twinkle, her smile reached her eyes, and her eyes crinkled a bit. He slowly let a smile spread across his face.

"Ok, so as you may know we always get beat in our cheerleading squad by a team I should not mention. —" he was beginning to say but got cut off by the stunning woman.

"Ahem, Gabriella." She interjected making it seem as if she were slightly annoyed, even though her tone was obviously joking.

"Right, I forget you're still younger than me." He chuckled, and everyone seemed to laugh at that, and Gabriella let out the cutest giggle Troy had ever heard.

"Anyways, since Gabriella is such an amazing dancer, and I remembered I have a friend whose good friends with her dad, I called them and Gabriella's dad, David, was nice enough to tell Gabriella about my deal and she accepted it, for nothing in return. Well, as long as she get's credit for the dance routine since she can't exactly perform it herself." He finished off, and everyone seemed shocked at what everything he had said. After a while it got awkward and silent and Gabriella seemed uncomfortable at this.

"Sooo…. What do you guys think?" She asked her eyes radiating once again, and everyone seemed to notice she was excited about this even though she wasn't getting any money out of doing this. She shifted slightly from one leg to the other and waited for their reply. The girls squealed once again and they all ran to her and enveloped her in a big group hug. They all cheered and screamed and Troy didn't really understand what was going on. He was too busy thinking about her beauty, her smile, and her giggle.

The coach cleared his throat and the cheerleaders immediately stopped from crushing Gabriella, stepping back and letting Gabriella to breathe. He turned his head to her making sure she was okay and once she smiled while nodding, he sighed with relief. The basketball players were still confused as to what was going on, but suddenly something seemed to click in them.

Suddenly, all the basketball players besides Troy were cheering very loudly. Troy just stood to the far corner of the group, chuckling and clapping, even though inside he was bursting with joy. He had always been a fan of Gabriella Montez. He knew she had a boyfriend but frankly he thought that she was way too good for him. Her boyfriend didn't even have a steady job; he worked as a bartender according to the tabloids.

"Well I am very glad that you guys' are accepting of this. I know you will make her feel as if she were a part of our family, you understand?" The coach said while Gabriella scoffed and playfully whacked him in the chest.

"Yes coach" everyone chanted at once, surprising Gabriella at how coordinated they seemed to be.

"So… Gabriella when can you start teaching these girls your dance routine?" he asked trying not to sound needy, because in all honesty his cheerleaders weren't good at all. They had talent that they could move to the music, but their dance routines were never moving, creative, and specifically they weren't something that would win the hearts of millions, unlike Gabriella Montez. She had everything; looks, charisma, and talent.

"Well I was thinking today" she stated timidly looking down at her outfit, even though it was perfect and expensive, she considered that as sporty and casual. She had even settled on her very comfortable and flexible flats.

"Really. Oh that would be wonderful, right girls?" the coach answered while questioning and you could see he was very excited. As he asked his cheerleaders they all nodded rapidly, looking like bobble heads, that were about to fall off.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm just going to take the girls to the corner over there. That way I can see what I'm working with." She said while pointing off to the far corner to the north side, where the gym doors were also located.

"Yes, take all the time you need. They need a lot of work." He spoke softly, not trying to offend his cheerleaders. As he said that Gabriella nodded and smiled, while mumbling a 'Thank You' and tilting her head to the side, signaling for the girls to follow her.

* * *

><p>After Gabriella had asked the girls to show her what they were capable of, and asking the coach their strengths and weaknesses, she decided to do something productive. She decided to teach them a few dance steps that would go great with the song she picked out for them, for their next competition. Before doing this though, they had to stretch out. That's what was keeping the basketball player's distracted while they were having a break. Every cheerleader in the team was stretching in the sidelines, and they just couldn't stop staring. Especially Troy.<p>

Everyone seemed to just be looking at Gabriella because she was the only one whose backside was to them. Everyone else was facing her and the basketball players. The current position they were in was one that many found very seductive. Their feet were spread out, not too much but enough, while they were bending forward and touching the ground. Gabriella's locks were falling in front of her face, while her ass was sticking out provocatively. You could notice her legs flexing and stretching, and you could see that she was really trying. The only good thing about the cheerleaders facing them was that some of them were wearing tank tops, and their cleavage was noticeable. Although, everyone wished it was Gabriella's turn to let them take a peek at her chest.

They finished stretching and the coach decided to let their break in longer, because he as well was staring. Gabriella turned to the basketball players' direction and noticed that they were staring. She smiled and waved politely at the players and looked at the coach as well. The players' waved back esthetically especially Troy. Suddenly an idea clicked in her mind. More than half of the girls for being cheerleaders were very shy. They didn't really know how to move their hips or grind in the air. They definitely needed a lot of help.

She smiled as her idea was perfect to boost their confidence and have them learn how to without actually having to be uncomfortable. After all they were _family_, right? She told the girls that she would be right back, and after receiving many confused glances they nodded. She walked off to the direction where the players' were and they seemed to be confused and scared at the same time. Once she reached the benches they were all situated at, she smiled innocently and cleared her throat.

"Since you guys' think it's ok, to look at my cheerleaders' while were working hard, I have a proposition for you." She spoke, her gaze mainly on the coach, but she also seemed to notice Troy.

"What?" the coach asked shocked and confused at the same time.

She walked over to Troy and then spoke, "Well lover boy here, seemed to enjoy us stretching a little too much. So, as a 'punishment' I need you guys' to come with me." Troy blushed in embarrassment and gulped hard, as she quoted 'punishment.'

The other guys in the team chuckled loudly, ruffling Troy's hair while she walked over to the coach once again.

"What do you mean?" The coach rephrased once again, not understanding what she meant. She rolled her eyes frustrated a little.

She left from the coach's side and walked over to another player. Beck Kinsley was his name. He was about 6'3 not as tall as the other players. He had black hair that rose up in a Mohawk, giving him that bad boy look. He owned a pair of emerald eyes, making all girls fawn over him, but he didn't have anyone. He rather play a little, and then settle down. Gabriella, however, didn't fall for his charming looks. Maybe it was because she was taken, or because she just found him attractive, and nothing more.

She bent down in front of him, giving him a wonderful view of her perfectly formed breasts. He didn't see everything, but just the right amount to get a guy going. She flipped her hair to the side, making her neck visible. To any vampire this would be the ideal time, to suck on her neck. She spread her legs apart, her thighs, on either side of his legs. Everyone was watching the intense moment and that seemed to make Beck even happier.

The cheerleaders were watching and they were all shocked, at how professional she seemed. Not the least bit nervous or shy to do that, in front of everyone, and for a stranger. Gabriella's neck was still visible, her head tilted to the left, bringing all her dark luscious curls with her as well. Her hands were gracefully set on his shoulders, and even though no one knew, she could feel his hardening erection starting to form. She smirked mischievously, knowing she did a good job at picking this one. She teasingly leaned in closer to him, pressing her breasts to his chest, hearing his strained groan.

She leaned into his ear, and whispered softly making him shiver involuntarily, "Don't you agree with me, that you should do as I say?"

She leaned back a little and grinded her hips into his, to get a reaction. He groaned once more looking up at her, and he barely nodded. She squealed inside, glad her plan worked but she smiled hugely for the public eye.

She got up in a heart beat, making him shiver once more as her body heat was taken away. Who would have guessed that, _the_ Gabriella Montez would have just done that for him? All of a sudden he knew she tricked him. He noticed that it was just to get what she wanted, and he was perfectly fine with that. He would have said yes, anyways. That little charade was just an extra pleasurable bonus. Once she had left his lap, his erection began to heal, because it wasn't even throbbing in the first place.

Everyone seemed to notice her plan as well because they all laughed, besides Troy; he was turned on by that, even though it wasn't for him. As for the coach he chuckled and smiled, knowing his player got tricked. He cleared his throat, and once all the laughter died down, she continued.

"So, since….." she stopped, realizing she didn't know his name. She looked over at him, and he smiled.

"Beck Kinsley," he replied pulling out his hand to shake.

She seemed to look at it, realizing that he was greeting her. She had never been greeted in such a way. Everyone either greeted her by screaming her name because of obsession, or her family would kiss her cheek, and her friends would hug her. After a couple of minutes of thinking, she pulled out her hand and shook his.

"Pleasure to meet you Beck," she smiled, her famous world-wide smile, that everyone knew and loved her for.

"Believe me, the pleasure was all mine." He sat back down while smiling, and all the players and the coach laughed at that one, understanding the little joke.

"Well, since Beck, seemed to agree that you should do as I say, you guy's will help me out." She stated getting back to what she had intended to be doing, when she walked over to the players.

"Ok, but what do you mean." The coach asked confused still, as to what to do.

"Just follow my lead, and don't ask questions. I need all of you to help me out, so that means all 15 of you and you too coach." She said smiling and walking before them, as all of them stared at her.

* * *

><p>"We WHAT?" the coach asked shocked, still not believing what the task was.<p>

"I want each of you to partner up—." She got interrupted by the coach.

"Um, Gabriella, sorry, but half of our cheer squad is missing." He spoke, uneasily at first, but then his voice toned.

"Oh, it's ok. But are you afraid of me? You seem nervous" she sighed loudly, giving the idea that she hated when people talked to her as if she were queen.

"Sort of, I mean. It's an honor to work with you, and my girls need a lot of help so I don't want you to leave." The coach spoke looking at her, nervously at admitting his worry.

She giggled and walked up to him. She kissed his cheek, a simple gesture that meant she didn't care about his embarrassing worries.

"Don't worry, I don't mind one bit." She smiled up at him, now having some distance after she had pulled away.

The coach sighed of relief, and she squealed as he loosened up again.

"Ok, when your other half of your squad comes we'll teach them, but right now I need you guys to cooperate." She said and placing each cheerleader arm-length distance; they made a 'T' with their arms and that's the distance they were each standing from each other.

"Right so I need each of you to get partnered up with one of the girls, and stand behind them." She instructed and she stood in front of her 'class'. Every player dashed to a cheerleader, because they knew Gabriella would decline to be their partner. The last person to be partnered was; Troy. Everyone had picked a partner, even the coach, who was not sure at first, but gave in. After all, he was thirty-four years old, still alive, and very much single, because of his career.

"You don't have a partner?" she asked, as he looked around not believing that he had no one. He looked at her and nodded sheepishly, while turning a light shade of pink. How embarrassing? He didn't have a cheerleader to partner up with, and it was in front of Gabriella Montez! Why did god hate him?

"I think you're mistaking." She smiled, her pearly whites showing and her eyes twinkled. He looked at her confused, not understanding. She raised her left eyebrow as if to signal him that he was an idiot.

"What do you mean?" he asked, quietly, not wanting anyone to hear. It was already embarrassing enough, that he didn't have anyone to partner up with. At that moment he noticed that _everyone _was staring, even the coach.

She walked attentively up to him while speaking, "Well, I'm a girl aren't I?" she asked standing inches away from him, looking up into his dazzling azure eyes. He nodded, as if a lost puppy, as he stared getting lost in her deep chocolate brown eyes.

She snapped the moment he nodded, and she stepped back. She placed her hands on her hips and spoke, "Then why didn't you stand behind me?"

The whole gym echoed with 'OOOOH!' as if mocking him for being so stupid. He smiled slightly when he saw her warm smile, and he knew she was joking.

"Right," he nodded his head, and she walked in front of all the players and cheerleaders, and stood right in the center. She motioned for him with a tilt of her head, and he followed standing right behind her. She took a small white remote, pressing a button and a song blared from the dock. Everyone seemed surprised except the cheerleaders, because they had been listening to songs the whole practice. Before she spoke she re-played the song, and pressed pause before you could hear the voices.

"Ok so your jobs are simple. Get the girls to feel comfortable, and confident. Make them feel beautiful, and important. I'll demonstrate with my partner."

She turned to Troy, and looked at him. She leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

"I'll need you to just hold me. My steps are basic. Im just going to grind my hips into your groin slightly, nothing you shouldn't be able to handle. To top if off I'm just going to bend my upper body down and rapidly just get up, flipping my hair in the process, just hold me while I'm doing so. Got that?" she said it loud enough for him to hear it, but quiet enough so no one else would. He nodded already knowing that he would get turned on.

She got the remote once again, pressed play and quickly stuffed it into her shorts' pockets. The song Commander by Kelly Rowland started blaring from the black dock that was set up on the bleachers next to her bag. She tapped her right foot slightly as if to keep with the rhythm. Once she heard the echoing 'dance' she placed her right hand gracefully on his neck. Her hand wrapped his neck warmly, and the rest of her arm was loosely draped on his shoulder, and chest.

Once she heard the third 'dance' she turned her head right and then left. Once her head reached to the left, she did the same process with her left hand, and mimicked the same way it was draped. As soon as the words became more meaningful, she swayed her hips right to left, still holding onto his neck. Troy's hands lurked awfully low, on her hips. She surely didn't have any love handles. She was perfectly curved, and all. She didn't seem to mind where his hands were, because she didn't flinch, nor did she move her hands from their position. When she heard Kelly speak 'I feel like the DJ is my bodyguard' she swiftly turned around, still holding onto Troy's neck, but she grinded into his leg and groin harder. She pressed into him as she continued for about thirty seconds, when she decided to make another step. She turned once again in Troy's arms, and she bent her upper half body, carefully, giving him a view of part of her ass cheeks, because her shorts' rose. Just as fast as she had gone down she came up, her hair flipping and falling back onto her back, looking like a wild girl. Her hands were still placed on Troy's neck, but he wasn't complaining.

She finally let go of him stepping a bit and she bent her legs slightly, moving her arms and shoulders along. She rolled her shoulders back, popping her chest, making it seem bigger than it already was. She smiled as she danced as a professional, and she kicked her leg up high, her flats pointed, and she stayed like that for at least ten seconds. Once she brought her leg down she swirled, landing right where Troy was, except she was a good three feet away from him. She bent again, and once again she rose quickly, making her hair fall on her back, and giving her the wild look. Then she turned around, facing Troy, and with her index finger she indicated for him to come over. He did as she said, and walked over to her and when he was there she jumped on him catching him off guard, but thankfully for his good reflexes he caught her in time, her knees bent and spread apart, and she was slightly higher than him. She bent her head down, and spoke with an unsteady breath, "I'll be your commander."

Once she said that, the song was finished, and everyone in the gym was shocked, but they all started clapping. Troy pushed her up, making her fly, but he caught her and set her on the floor. She smiled thankfully up at him, and he smiled back. She turned back around to the cheerleaders and the players.

"What are you guys waiting for?" she asked, re-playing the song, as everyone tried imitating her, but no one could, no matter how hard they tried. She noticed however, that the cheerleaders weren't as stiff, as before. She smiled; she would enjoy this as much as she could before going back home.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will upload the next one probably next week on Saturday, because i have an activity Thursday, and Friday i have a fieldtrip with my school.<strong> **Reviews would be lovely and very much appreciated. Oh, and please help me decide wether to choose this M-Rated or T-Rated. I probably do put sex scenes.**


	2. Alburquerque

**Okay, well i said i wouldn't do this but it's impossible. I _have_ to write something. Anyways, i just wanted to say that please please please review my story if you're reading this. It takes less than a minute to review. I changed my setting to allow Anonymous reviewers, for those of you lazy ones. I wanted to say that the cheerleading will take place in a couple of other chapters but the next three chapters will be about family. The next will be Troy' week off and continued with his family and then chapter four and five, will be about Gabriella. The stunts i write in this story will not be that descriptive because i've never been a cheerleader so i had to do tons of research to know these stunts' names. As well as the dancing, im not a professional dancer so please don't expect me to be super descriptive on the dance moves. If you need more help imagining watch Victoria Justice's music video; 'Freak the Freak out' and also 'Beggin' on your knees.' the dance steps are like those. Also it's basically sexy dancing and they're cheeleaders so that should help. Once again, please, please, please **REVIEW.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN 'High School Musical', 'Beggin' on Your Knees' or Victoria Justice. **

* * *

><p>Once Gabriella had demonstrated, all the cheerleaders started to do a similar routine with their partners. Gabriella demonstrated a total of thirteen times for all the girls to finally understand how to flip their hair and the basic popping chest.<p>

It was a very tiring practice but to say Troy didn't enjoy it would be an understatement. He couldn't help but get aroused by the way Gabriella moved her hips to the music. She was definitely a natural. After Gabriella decided to end it for the day the coach spoke to her about the week off that the players were given and that he wanted her next week on Monday if possible. Gabriella seemed ecstatic that she got a whole week off. She jumped up and down while squealing and then jumped into the coaches' arms. He laughed loudly and spun her around causing her to erupt with giggles and smiles. All the players twitched with envy, some girls laughed while the others were jealous at her comfort.

Once the coach put her down she dashed to the bleachers and grabbed her iPhone. She speed-dialed number one and waited for the ring before she could hear a raspy breath down the line.

"Hey daddy" she spoke while smiling down the line.

"Hey baby girl, are you dying?" he asked and she giggled.

"Nope, I actually have time to call you! I wanted to tell you that I'll be spending a whole five days with you." She said smiling once again and noticing the whole gym had their eyes on her.

"Oh really, that's amazing. Danielle misses you very much." He stated

"Me too. Oh! I have people I want you to meet." She exclaimed softly down the line.

She walked over with her iPhone to where everyone was gathered. She hit the 'speaker' button so everyone could hear her dad, and he would be able to hear them all.

She spoke once again, breaking the silence, "Daddy remember that friend of yours who told you about the Lakers coach?"

He heard chuckles and giggles from the line at the mention of 'Daddy.' He smiled slightly at that, his Gabriella still being childish and calling him a name he expected to wear off once she turned a suitable age. David nodded on the other line, and then realized they couldn't see him.

"Yes." He spoke with confusion evident.

"Well, I'm at their gym and they are all here! We just had our first official practice." She looked out to the players while speaking into the phone. Everyone seemed to notice this was their queue because they all shouted all at the same time, "Hello Mr. Montez!"

From the speaker phone you could hear a soft but masculine chuckle. David cleared his throat before speaking.

"Wow, you guys are very much synchronized. Oh please, call me David. And I'm sure you are all taking great care of my baby, am I right?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked at the coach. He seemed to understand because he was the one who spoke up next.

"Oh, yes sir. Great care." He said speaking directly into the mouth piece and Gabriella smiled.

"You are going to come right?" Gabriella asked scared of the answer even though she knew it was probably an 'of course!' David sighed but spoke determinately.

"I will try baby girl. You know with everything that's been going on, it's hard." Those words shocked Gabriella. She thought he would say yes, like he always did. She nodded satisfied with that answer, knowing even if he didn't come, she knew he tried, and would still watch her from the TV.

* * *

><p>Troy had just parked his car in his huge driveway. He was so tired and he just wanted to pack and get on that plane that would take him to his parents' house for a whole five days. At practice after Gabriella had talked with her father they discussed the song and the date of the competition. It was exactly four months from today, February twenty-fourth, which would end up on June twenty-fourth. The song Gabriella picked was one of her own and she had made it exactly for this competition and dance routine. The day the girls performed it, would be the day it officially came out.<p>

Due to the fact the girls from all the squads had to pick a song that was already out they would have Gabriella perform it before any squads cheered. Every year they had a celebrity perform and then the girls would cheer, so they made Gabriella sign up for it. Of course, they picked her because it was such honors to have Gabriella Montez perform.

When Troy opened the brown wooden door of his entrance he stepped inside. Immediately he was filled with a delicious smell of homemade brownies. He keenly threw his basketball bag to the couch in his immense living room. He eased to the kitchen and he saw Rosa, who was not only his maid but a mother figure to him. She was grabbing a plate from a cabinet and as she did she set it on top of one of the many kitchen marbled counters. She unaware of Troy's presence grabbed the tray of brownies with an oven-mitt hand, and the plate with her left hand.

She turned around walking over to the bar, and once she lifted her head up staring deeply into his twinkling eyes she jumped back a little. She managed to not drop the plate or brownies, but she did sigh with relief. She looked up again and smiled her motherly smile that he loved so much. She set the plate on top of the bar that was adjoined with the many kitchen counters. Carefully she set the tray of warm brownies right in front of the plate. Troy walked rapidly to the bar, and sat down at one of the stools, picking up a brownie and taking a huge bite out of it.

He smiled in gratitude and took another bite. Rosa walked over to the double-fridge, opening one of the doors, taking out a gallon of milk. She walked to another cabinet where they kept the mugs and grabbed one walking over to the milk. She opened it, pouring milk to the top, careful not to exceed, because it might fall. She walked to Troy placing the mug down, and then walked back to the milk; closing the cap and then placing it back safely inside the fridge.

Once Troy had finished his brownies, and talked to Rosa about everything he had done in his practice he walked upstairs slowly. Troy told every single thing about his life to Rosa. She was the only person that lived with him in California, besides his friends, and so he felt as if she were his second mother. Rosa would give him advice about the team, his problems, the paparazzi, and especially _girls. _The only person who knew about his little problem with wanting to be in a serious relationship would be Rosa. He was happy she was the only one because she gave him great advice.

Troy shortly arrived in his bedroom sighing contently once he opened his bedroom door. He entered with precaution feeling as if he were in the movies, where the serial killer would jump up at him any moment now. He opened his walk-in closet, stepping inside and taking a close look at his clothes. He searched threw his whole closet picking out some Ralph Lauren polos', his famous Calvin Klein boxers, two pairs of jeans, and one pair of shorts. He picked out a pair of his Jordans', and a pair of sandals.

He called Rosa once all his selected clothing was on top of his bed. Rosa arrived in a few minutes smiling. She followed his request, and stepped outside his bedroom going to one of the guest bathrooms' hallway closet, and taking out his black suit case, she stepped back inside his bedroom. She set the suit case on the ground already opened, and once she did she retreated out of his bedroom, and walked down to the kitchen. Troy neatly folded his clothing and settled them inside his suit case and set his shoes in the middle between his clothing.

When he was done he zipped up his suit case and walked to his ensuite bathroom. He got a bottle of his Ralph Lauren cologne, and his small bottle of Axe. He quickly went to his suit case, putting those two things in his front pocket, no bothering getting a tooth brush, knowing his mom already had his back at home. Once he was done he grabbed his iPhone's charger placing it with the cologne and body spray, and then zipped up the front pocket. He walked down the stairs holding onto the suit cases' strap that was situated right at the top of it, and placed it by the door. He grabbed his iPhone and wallet, placing both in each of his back pockets, and also grabbed his keys. He bid Rosa a goodbye, telling her they would see each other in five days.

* * *

><p>Troy had gotten to the airport in a short forty-five minute drive. He parked his car in the parking lot of LAX airport. He got out of his car and closed his car once he got his suit case out of the trunk, and hid his keys inside the front pocket. He walked a few yards almost inside of the cool air-conditioned airport, when he was attacked with paparazzi. They started to snap their cameras trying to take the best pictures of him that would give them enough money to feed their families. Troy was beyond pissed off that he was stopped when his flight boarded in less than thirty minutes. However, he reacted not as expected; he just smiled softly and continued to make his way through them.<p>

Once he was finally inside the airport, he walked to gate number twenty-eight. Once he saw the big number displayed on a wall, right next to where there was an opening that would lead to the walk way that took him to the airplane. He saw a line which consisted of about ten to fifteen people. He saw a man behind a speaker's podium, checking for the flight ticket and passports. He walked up to where the last person was standing and he stood there silently. His suit case had been grabbed by a worker once he had made it into the airport, and it had been placed with the carrier, that took the suit cases' inside the airplane.

Gradually the line moved, and once it was Troy's turn the worker seemed to recognize him. He smiled politely and did his usually check-up; passport and ticket. When he was done with that, Troy stepped out to get inside the walk way but the worker stopped him. He looked at Troy, and took out a pen from his pocket that was situated in his dark blue long-sleeved shirt, and then grabbed a pad from inside the podium.

"Sorry to bother you, but would you mind signing this for me? My son is a huge fan of you and your team." The worker stated timidly.

Troy looked at his shirt, squinting and recognizing his name was Robert. He smiled politely and nodded, grabbing the pen and pad.

"Sure, what's his name?" Troy asked looking up at him, before he started to write.

Robert smiled shyly and answered, "James."

Troy nodded to himself, and tightened his grip on the pen. He started to write, 'Dear James, I wish you the best in life. I'm glad you enjoy watching me and my kick some butt. Hope you follow your dreams like I did. -Troy Bolton.' once he was scribbling his name in the bottom right, he handed the pen and pad to the worker. He smiled, accepting Robert's 'thank you' and nodded once again, before finally entering the walk way. He heard a noise behind him seeing that Robert closed the gate's door.

Troy made his way through security making sure to grab his wallet and iPhone. He finally boarded the plane, and as usual was seated in first class. He got stuck sitting next to a guy, who was looking depressed. Well, that's what he thought before the guy fell asleep and started to snore his guts out. Troy had to put the volume on his iPhone to the maximum to be able to hear his music. The flight took around two hours, and his ass started to feel numb. When the flight attendant made the announcement that they were landing he couldn't help but feel ecstatic. Not only was his butt going to feel a lot better, or that he wouldn't have to hear that horribly loud snoring, but he would be closer to seeing his family.

* * *

><p>Troy had just picked up his suit case from the baggage claim. He noticed his mother waving a big blue poster spelling out his name. His small smile turned into a big one as he saw this. He walked slowly to his parents rolling his suit case behind him, seeing people stare at him not quite recognizing that he was famous. When he reached his parents he stopped the suit case next to him, and shook his father's hand, not a greeting one but more of a 'I'm glad you're here' sort of shake. He stepped out to his mother and she grabbed him and engulfed him in a warm bear hug not letting go until he cleared his throat. He stepped out so she wouldn't reach out to him and he noticed her glistening tears crowding in her eyes.<p>

"Mom don't cry." He stated softly not wanting people to hear.

His mother smiled and let the tears free before saying, "I'm sorry. Im just so happy, I haven't seen you in so long."

His father rolled his eyes at his dramatic wife, and Troy chuckled slightly to himself. His father picked up Troy's suit case holding it by the handle as they all walked to the outside of the airport to the parking lot. Surprisingly paparazzi or reporters weren't there and he sighed in relief. Even though he loved his job and didn't really get bother so much by the paparazzi he didn't want them ruining his little family vacation. The three Bolton's made there way to Mr. Bolton's silver Chevy Suburban.

* * *

><p>The roaring of the car stopped as they pulled into the Bolton's driveway. There were two other cars in the driveway which belonged to Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. They used those two to get to work, and then the Chevy for family trips. Troy unbuckled his seat belt in the back seat, as well as Mr. Bolton and Mrs. Bolton. They all stepped out of the car, and after Mr. Bolton grabbed Troy's suit case from the trunk he locked the car with the button on the key pad. They walked to the double-doors of the entrance. Troy looked around recognizing his childhood home that he hadn't visited in so long since he had left. He saw the wooden bench located to the right of the entrance doors, right on the porch. He saw the palm trees bordering the driveway and in the middle of the island it was filled with a beautiful pond, which had water lilies in it, and beautiful roses surrounding it.<p>

Mrs. Bolton opened the double-doors and once they all stepped inside it was completely pitch black. Troy couldn't see anything, and he mistakenly touched someone's hair and thinking it was his mothers he just dropped his hand to his side, but he heard a faint giggle. He shook his head thinking that he was imagining things. He cleared his throat and spoke up

"Um, mom. Do you mind turning on the lights? I can't see shit." He spoke softly but it was clear enough so everyone heard.

"Watch you're language Troy! And sure let me just find this light switch. I have no clue why we turned off the lights." She rather shouted the first part, and then calmed herself speaking the rest softly.

A couple of seconds later the lights shined through and Troy had to squint to get used to the bright light. Before he could comprehend what was happening around twenty people shouted 'SURPRISE!' Troy opened up his eyes, as they widened in shock. He saw his cousins, aunts and uncles, his siblings, his nieces and nephews, even his grandmother. He smiled big and looked around, to get used to his surroundings. A couple of things had changed since he had been here but it was still easy to remember. He noticed the buffet table settled across the kitchen, and saw the hanging sign up at the walls reading 'Welcome back home, Troy!' he was so surprised and happy he couldn't put it into words.

* * *

><p>Troy flopped onto the living room couch finally able to eat some chips. He had greeted his grandmother first and then he slowly made his way through the living room greeting everyone else that was there to welcome him back. He thanked his parents after he had greeted everyone and now he was finally sitting down. His feet ached with tiredness and his eyes were starting to feel heavy. He ate some of his chips silently before getting interrupted by his niece Abigail. She smiled her toothy smile and sat next to him, stealing some of his chips.<p>

Troy pretended to be angry and glared at her. She stared up at him after eating his chip and smiled once more. She sat on his lap, getting comfortable before wrapping her tiny arms around his neck and snuggling into him. She sighed dreamily and then looked up at him before asking,

"Troy, how come you don't visit so much?" she asked and he stared down at her seeing her hurtful eyes. He sighed inwardly a little upset at himself for not visiting her so much. Out of all his nieces and nephews she was the one he spoiled the most. Well he usually spoiled the girls most but out of her, Mackenzie, Samantha and Melanie, he spoiled her the most because he was closer with her. Maybe it was the fact that when she was born he would baby sit her almost everyday, while the others only got to see him before he left for the Lakers.

"Well sweetie, it's just I'm so busy with my job. But I promise you I will try my hardest to visit more often." He smiled softly knowing that was sort of a lie, because he would try to visit, but he knew it wouldn't happen. Sometimes he wished he didn't work for the Lakers, or that his family lived up there in California with him. He knew his brothers and sisters wouldn't move up there because their jobs revolved around Albuquerque and they wouldn't want to leave their friends. He had three brothers and two sisters, all of which they were married and had children. His oldest sibling Jeffrey had his wife Allison, two lovely girls named Abigail Lily Bolton, and Samantha Bolton as well as a boy named Christopher Bolton. After Jeffrey came in his sister Daniela Cross, which she married one of his friends Jason Cross. They had a little boy that they named Cameron Cross. After Daniela went John which he married his wife Hana Bolton. They also had a little boy named Ethan Bolton. After John, Lauren was next and she married her husband William Hart. They had a girl named Mackenzie Hart and then their son named Aiden Hart. Finally after Lauren came in Dylan and he married his wife Olivia Bolton. They had a sweet little girl named Melanie Eva Bolton. Out of all of them, Troy was the youngest. He was only twenty-three, had a full life ahead of him, but the sad thing was he didn't even have someone to share his success with.

He got snapped out of all of his thoughts when Abigail was repeatedly smacking his left shoulder, he didn't even feel it because of her small hands. He shook his head out of his thoughts and looked down at her and she stopped. She looked up and smiled showing some of her pearly whites.

"Pinky promise?" she asked looking innocently up at him and holding out her pinky. Troy knew if he pinky promised he had to stick to it because if he didn't she would be heartbroken. He nodded weakly and locked his big pinky against her tiny one letting them like that for at least five seconds and then he pulled away. She smiled happily and jumped on him and hugged his neck.

* * *

><p>At around seven o'clock the guests started to leave. It was at the moment eight o' clock and no one was left except his parents, himself, and his grandmother that lived there since she turned fifty-seven, she was currently sixty. Troy went upstairs to his old bedroom to see that it was still the same. He went into his bathroom and changed, just taking off his pants and shirt, and then flopped down onto the bed once he put the dirty clothes in the hamper. He turned off his lamp that was located in his night table. He had said 'goodnights' to his parents and grandmother before sleeping. He closed his eyes letting sleep overtake his body, and let his mind wonder off into the beauty of dreaming land. After two hours his body was unconscious and he was snoring slightly but very quietly. He curled up deeper into the bed sheets wanting warmth but feeling coldness even though he was unconscious.<p>

His dreams consisted of one person and one person only. Gabriella Montez. She occupied his mind while he dreamed. His dream was very beautiful in fact. He lived in a whole new house, a mansion but not too extravagant. He stepped inside the house and could smell someone's cooking. He went into the kitchen to find her there, taking a tray of cookies out of the oven that was attached into the wall. When she turned around she squealed and he could see a twinkle in her eyes. Then he noticed something that caught him completely off guard. She was wearing a wedding band and a wedding ring. Most importantly she was different. A good kind of different in his perspective, she was overly bigger. She was_ pregnant_. In his dream when she saw him she squealed and wobbled to his arms and clung to his neck. He attached his hands to her waist and pulled her closer smelling her vanilla-scented hair, and then he did the unexpected. He kissed her.


	3. Five Day week

**Wow! I can't believe the amazing reviews. They were so touching, thank you guys for all the support. I am truly so sorry for not updating last Saturday, but my cousins grandmother had a heart attack and she was in the hospital and I was with her until Saturday and then Sunday I had to study for this big Algebra exam I had. I am in 7****th**** grade so excuse me for my horrible grammar. [; yes, I take algebra so soon because I'm in this gifted program. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, and next chapter will be about Gabriella's 'vacation.' As well as the one after that, will be Gabriella's. So it will be two chapters per person to describe their families and things like that. Hope you enjoy this and DON'T forget to review. Btw; the 'Rapids' water park, is really in Florida, but I just made it to be in Albuquerque because if not it's too complicated.**

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT**** IN ANY WAY OWN 'High School Musical', 'Beggin' on Your Knees' or Victoria Justice.**

* * *

><p>The next day Troy had woken up to an overly piercing ray of sunshine. He groaned not wanting to wake up because of his wonderful dream. Indeed his dream never ended, it was a continuous dream. Once he had kissed Gabriella, it felt as if flashbacks were going through his dream's mind. He experienced a couple of dates with her, moving in together, asking her to marry him, the moment they made love, how she told him she was pregnant, the first ultrasound, and many other wonderful moments together. The weirdest things about that wasn't the fact he was dreaming about that stuff, it was that it was oddly vivid.<p>

When he had woken he had showered and dressed going downstairs. He met his mother and father as they waited. They were both sitting at the dining table sipping their coffee's that were in mugs. Troy smiled walking to the refrigerator grabbing the orange juice carton and shutting the door. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard, poured some juice and then placed the carton back inside the fridge. He sat down with his glass and sipped it, as he sat right across from his parents.

"Good Morning sweetie." His mother stated happily as she was so excited to see Troy for the very first time in so long.

"Good morning mom, dad." He said nodding his head as he spoke to each of them.

Jack smiled and nodded, telling his son 'good morning' as well. His mother talked to him about the fact that they were all going to head out to the water park called Rapids. She said that the whole family was reuniting with some of his old friends, so they could all spend time together. She said that they were going to head out in a couple of hours to get there around 6 o' clock, because it was a three hour drive. Troy was ecstatic, because after the water park they were all going to this amazing camp site that was only a couple of miles away from the water park itself, and they would stay there until a day before he had to catch his plane.

Immediately the three Bolton's' went upstairs to their bedrooms and got out their suit case. Troy just stayed with the same suit case and he just put all his clothes besides a pair so he could use that for the trip on the airplane. Once they were all done with the packing it was two-thirty in the afternoon. They went to the family car and placed their suit cases in the trunk, and then Jack and Lucille sat in the front and troy sat in the back all sprawled out and comfortable as Jack drove. They stopped at McDonald's for a quick lunch, and they just ordered two cheeseburgers for the guys and a salad for Lucille.

* * *

><p>Jack stopped the car at the entrance of the hotel 'Radisson.' It was a well-known hotel and had been rated five stars. Jack turned off the engine and taking out the keys placing them in his clutched right hand. They all stepped out of the car and Jack threw the keys to the man in charge of valet parking. The man immediately recognized Troy and asked him for his autograph and Troy gladly signed it. They stepped inside of the hotel once they had told the bell boys to take care of their luggage. They walked to the front desk where a man looking around his mid-twenties was speaking into the earpiece.<p>

"What do you mean you're going to New York?" the man spoke with a deep voice.

There was a pause on the other end as the person he was talking to explained. He shook his head aggravated, and rolled his eyes. Before he could speak Jack Bolton, annoyed at this, spoke loudly.

"Hey! If you don't want me to tell your manager to fire you, get off the phone and give us our room key." Jack Bolton said as he was irritated with this man he wasn't doing the job he was paid for.

"Hey, sorry I have to go. Yea, Liz I'll talk to you later." There was a pause after he said the first line. Then he answered the person he was speaking to. He hung up his phone that wasn't visible as the front desk was high up. He shifted through his things, and then looked up giving a fake smile at the Bolton family.

"Good evening, and welcome to Radisson. How may I help you on this marvelous day?" he spoke in a monotone voice, as if that was all he said everyday.

"We booked a room under Bolton." Jack spoke as his annoyance went down a bit, but not completely. The man typed in the necessary information and then chuckled to himself slightly.

"I have around five others with the same thing. Are you guys all in a family reunion?" he spoke in a light-hearted voice. He seemed to loosen up a bit as he spoke. Troy was utterly impressed with this guy. He had looked at him quite a lot and he didn't shout or anything about the fact that he was a player from the Lakers.

"Um, yea we are. They're my family." Troy said stepping to the side of his mother and smiled at the man who still looked at him closely.

The man nodded comprehending and said "Okay, well I'll just need to see some ID and then I'll gladly give you a room key." He said as he looked at his monitor and typed something else on the black key board. The Bolton family all took out their ID's and the man typed stuff into his screen as he examined each of the cards. He asked for the payment on the hotel and Jack took out his wallet handing him his credit card. The employee swiped it and then gave back the ID cards and Jack's credit card.

They all made their way into the hotels elevator glad that no one was in the lobby at this time, because if it was crowded Troy would have probably been ambushed.

* * *

><p>The next morning at around seven in the morning the whole Bolton crew woke up and they all took turns showering in their rooms. They got dressed in their swim suits and a shirt and for the girls a pair of shorts and a tank top. They all took the elevator at the same time and they all went downstairs to the outside. They grabbed their keys from the valet and drove to the nearest McDonald's. They had a good breakfast and then they drove to the water park that was only an hour away. They got their in two hours, due to the traffic delay but it didn't matter to them because they were all together, and that was the time the park opened.<p>

They entered the blue entrance gates and stood in the line of the entrance. Around twenty other families were in front of them so it took some time to get their wrist bands. Once they all paid for their entrance wrist band they walked through security and got checked. They passed and they bought lockers to put their things in and each locker they gave a key. The dad's were the ones that got the privilege to have them around their wrist.

They entered and they got a great spot that had around fifteen beach chairs and a table big enough so they could all eat. Everyone went to go and have fun and they all walked together. They all went to the same rides, the first one being big thunder. Once they waited for a pretty fast fifty minute line, they got into the raft of four. They were divided but they enjoyed it just as much. The down fall ended up being on Jack, on the first raft, and then they all swished from left to right. After big thunder they made the line for black thunder. They were the same ride, the only difference is that black thunder, and you couldn't see anything. It was completely pitch black besides a couple of tiny white lights, that weren't enough to see. When they got off of black thunder they went to the yellow steep one called 'Star.'

After they rode the most 'nauseous' rides they decided to eat lunch. After lunch they went to the baby rides, and they all got rafts and floated on the Lazy River. At the end of the day they had ridden all of the rides, not one did they miss. They were all tired, but they had the time of their life's enjoying that Troy was here, and they should have fun before he had to leave. At ten o' clock they made it back to their hotel rooms. They went to sleep waiting for tomorrow, which they would leave the hotel and head out to the camp site.

Troy's dreams this time didn't include Gabriella in such a sweet way. It was him and her having sex for the very first time. It was so vivid that he could imagine his hands running through her hair, her sweaty body pressing into his, her beautiful flawless face placed on the crook of his neck, her deafening moans burning into his ears. He could feel her sweet lips peppering his face with kisses, and how her nails clawed his back. He could feel himself getting erected just dreaming it, but unfortunately it was just a dream and he was unconscious already.

* * *

><p>Over the past few days it was amazing. When they had gotten to the camp site they settled in immediately and they had gotten there rather early. It was only one in the afternoon when they arrived so after they set up they changed into their swim suits and they all hung out as a family in the camp site. There was a beach, and lake there that had a rock climbing floater, and a water trampoline. The little kids mainly played in the sand but they had also swum a little bit. Abigail however, had been by Troy the whole time except when he tried to rock climb. She was a little too small to reach past five steps.<p>

At three in the afternoon they had ate lunch which they cooked in the grill they had there set up in the camp site. After lunch they just waited until thirty minutes to digest there food a little bit, which was spent with joking around and catching up. Troy's parents were smiling lovingly at him as he spoke about his career. They were truly so proud of him for getting so far in life, and making his dreams come true, just like they had taught him. Troy loved to talk about his career with his family, because unlike his superficial friends, that only liked him for the fame, they understood him. Even though his fans loved him talking about his career, his family and old friends understood him, and helped him when he had a problem.

After catching up they had gone to the bathroom to do there necessity's and once everyone was done they headed back out to the lake instead of the beach. They raced in the water, played volley with a net the camp site owned and splashed each other. The afternoon was spent laughing and smiling and they finally have a nice afternoon as a whole. A family that hadn't had so much fun, because of Troy leaving to California and because when he visited it was usually a two-day thing.

When it came to near sun down they decided they would eat at a restaurant that over viewed the beach. They all showered and dressed, casual but nice and then headed out to the restaurant that wasn't in the camp site. They ate an enjoyable meal, and they had watch the sun set and dolphins leap from the water into the air and back inside the water. After Troy insisted in paying the bill, they all headed back to the camp site, which they sat in logs like they did before they had become adults, and they didn't have wives, girlfriends, or children. They got marshmallows and poked them with sticks, waiting until they were warm so they could join them with graham crackers and chocolate. They sang campfire songs, and they were all laughing by the end of the night. That night after brushing there teeth's it was nearly two in the morning, and the smaller children had already gone to sleep by the time it was midnight.

* * *

><p>After that day, the second they spent it in a boat, that was provided by the camp site. They had rented in for the whole day to drive down to the middle of the beach and then they would swim there and have fun until around six in the evening which they would go to the golf course that had plenty of green grass to sit out and have an amazing picnic. When they had reached where the boat was tied securely to the dock making sure that it didn't float away, the Bolton family, including the girls that took their husbands' last name, settled into the boat, and they all sat in a seat. Troy and Jack were the only ones who knew how to drive a boat and Jack told Troy he could drive it.<p>

As Troy turned on the engine and made sure everyone was seated, he started the motors. His brothers and dad helped him untie the ropes that were attached to the boat. He gracefully pulled out of the dock making sure he didn't hit anything and that he was going in the right direction. He slowly made his way out of the marine, careful to not exceed the speed limit. Once he had passed the last poll indicating him to go slow, he lifted the lever, sending the boat into a high speed.

They cruised as he had his aviators settled, covering his eyes perfectly from the deafening sun. Troy's shaggy brown hair moved along to the wind, getting in his eyes but not so much that he couldn't see. They cruised through the wild waves enjoying the fresh air. When Troy could see other boats settled there as well he started to slow down, and then when they were completely in swimming areas he stopped. He turned off the motor and engine, once his dad had thrown the anchor into the water, so they wouldn't move out of there spot.

* * *

><p>Everyone was having fun; laughing and smiling as they squirted each other with water guns, played beach volleyball, floated on rafts, and scuba dived with goggles. Troy's mom had put a cabana islander inside the cabin of the boat. She brought it out to the water and everyone immediately packed inside of it. Dylan's wife, Olivia Bolton, was talking animatedly to John's wife, Hana Bolton. They were inside the cabana protecting them from the sun. Lillian was talking to both her daughters, Daniela and Lauren about how happy she was that Troy was finally home. Allison was the only one that was talking to her husband, Jeffrey while one of their daughters and their son; Samantha and Christopher, were clinging onto Jeffrey, each on either shoulder.<p>

All the other guys; Dylan, John, and Jack Bolton, Jason Cross, and William Hart, were all playing with a football. Troy however, was playing with all the little kids, enjoying the smaller ones. Abigail was splashing him a big smile plastered on her face, and he splashed back gently. Troy made sure his grip on Aiden was tight because he was the smallest, and couldn't quite have floaters yet. Mackenzie was playing around with Melanie, while Cameron was playing around with Ethan. He made sure they were all close to him, incase one of their floaters didn't have air, or if they swallowed water they wouldn't swallow too much.

All the other men and women, stopped playing football or gossiping for a second hearing a squeal. They all saw Troy there, splashing all of them carefully receiving much water in his face, while Aiden clung to his neck, being placed on his back. Troy afterwards chased them, making sure that he didn't loose his grip on Aiden's leg. They all smiled knowing that Troy would make a great father some day.

* * *

><p>The second day had gone too fast for everyone's liking, but after the beach they ate a delicious picnic. When they finally made it to Albuquerque Troy made sure everything was packed, except the clothes he would wear on the airplane. Troy spent that day watching a movie with his mom, and then playing some basketball with his dad. After he was done satisfying both they talked about how his life was, finally having some time to talk about that. His grandmother made a quick visit saying her hellos', and then she went to the park with Troy. When they got back Troy's mom had already made lunch. They ate and then by the time, the dishes were washed and everything else his family came.<p>

The living room TV was on, only being able to be heard in the background. Everyone was talking to each other, catching up on last minute things when suddenly an interesting word broke their conversation. They all turned their heads at the same time, to the TV paying close attention. Of course when the news announces something interesting they leave it lingering in the air until commercials. Jack raised the volume so they wouldn't miss it once the commercials ended. As soon as the woman's face appeared and her voice was familiar they all turned around again. She talked some more about not interesting things until the topic that they wanted to know about appeared.

She started talking a picture appearing behind her giving the conversation an idea of who the person was. The picture was of someone walking besides a man, their hands intertwined. That person was Gabriella Montez.

"**Reporters say that Hollywood's superstar, Gabriella Montez, is still going strong with her boyfriend. They were caught yesterday holding hands walking around the shops, and they seemed very happy." **Once she had said that another picture showed of them still holding hands, laughing and looking straight ahead, evident that they didn't know they were being watched. The reporter continued on talking.

"**It has been said that, Gabriella Montez, is leaving for a five-day vacation to New York, to visit her famous dad, owner of the richest company. Her boyfriend, Jeremy seemed to be very supportive of this. They were caught kissing outside of Oakwood park." **As she said this, another picture replaced the one before, showing that they were indeed enjoying each other's lips. Gabriella's eyes were shut close; her hand was placed on his arm, which was loosely around her waist. The reporter continued talking about the happy couple.

"**This happy couple has been together for ages, and they seem to be perfectly inlove. Question is; when will Jeremy propose to her? I mean, after all, they have been together a long time and the only reasonable thing to do would be to engage. Come on Jeremy you can do it! Well were off for now, and happy greeting to the couple." **She smiled after this, and then it went back to boring news. Jack turned the volume lower once the news was done. All the women had dreamy eyes on them, thinking it was sweet, while the mean, especially Troy, were raged with this, thinking it should be them, because after all, they had better jobs than a stupid bartender. The kids were all confused, except Abigail she smiled. Jack cleared his throat trying to clear the tension that was built in the air.

"So, they seem happy," he spoke, a little confused. At this said, Abigail thought he was interested and she started to ramble.

"Oh my gosh! Gabriella Montez is so pretty! I want my hair exactly like her… and can I get clothes like her…? I wish I knew her… imagine that… it would be soooo cool!" she squealed, and this was better than what Jack had done. They all laughed at her, and her mother spoke.

"Sweetie, you're beautiful as you are. As for the clothes, you're not old enough to wear them." Allison spoke sweetly, and then as she said about the clothes Abigail pouted. Everyone laughed once again, and then Jeffrey spoke.

"Well it seems, out of all of us, the most upset is Troy." He chuckled and they all looked at how Troy's eyes spoke anger. Troy shook his head looking at them for the first time after the news and he smiled a genuine one.

"Well, I actually know her. She's the chorographer for our cheerleaders' dance competition that they have in a couple of months and she was offered to do it so she took it. She was trying to teach the cheerleaders' to loosen up, so she did this exercise and she had us partner up with one, and I was left without one, so I was her partner." Troy smirked, confident, knowing that his brother's would be jealous. They all looked at him shocked, and most of all Jeffrey and John twitched with jealousy.

"WHAT?" John shouted.

"Are you serious?" Jeffrey shrieked along.

"That's my boy." Jack smiled proudly, after they had all spoke at the same time. They all asked him what happened but he said it wasn't rated for the little kids. This caused them to get the wrong idea, and he shook his head, and the women stepped out with the children, as Troy told them what exactly happened. They were all raged with jealousy and Troy felt proud, although he was sad because he wasn't exactly her boyfriend, and he knew that dance meant nothing to her, because it was all part of her job.

* * *

><p>Troy made his way into his mansion after he had stepped out of his car. He opened the door carefully tossing his luggage on the floor. He called out for his maid Rosa, and she immediately stepped out and squealed. He greeted her as well as she did, and then he made his way to his kitchen. She had prepared a cake for him, and he immediately went to eat it. After that he made his way to his bedroom placing himself in the comfortable bed and slept until the next day.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I finished this chapter after watching re-runs of High School Musical, High School Musical 2, and High School Musical 3. They were showing it on Disney channel like the whole weekend. Btw, so sorry that I couldn't update faster, I was like blocked. Everything was coming out bad to me, even after people said it was like perfect, but I guess I finally agreed on something. I didn't have much time to fix all grammar errors so sorry.<strong>

**PLEASE: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Twice the Surprise?

**WOW! Fourteen reviews. You guy's are ahmazing! I am so dearly sorry that I took soooo long to update. Guess what? I got mouth surgery a week before school ending. How bad is that? Then I had this camp I have to go to because im getting ready for the career I want to be when I grow up, and so I to go to this sort of camp, and they teach me about it. Want to know what I want to be? Two things. Feel free to ask. Anyways, I heard the Heat lost. I wanted to cry. Isn't that funny? How I made Troy into a Lakers' player, while I'm in love with the Heat? Oh btw, I live in Florida. And yea, I made him into a Lakers' player because I didn't want them to live in Florida, especially since most celebrities live in California, which Gabriella is. So yea, I made him into a Lakers' player though I don't fancy them**_** so**_** much. **

**Well, please oh please please, please! Keep REVIEWING. And if you haven't reviewed please, I need all the support I can get. **

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT**** IN ANY WAY OWN 'High School Musical', 'Beggin' on Your Knees' or Victoria Justice.**

* * *

><p>Sighing with exhaustion, Gabriella entered her mansion. Stepping to the living room that was to the right of the entrance doors, she plopped herself on the couch. She closed her eyes relieved that she didn't have to 'work' for a whole week. She was excited that she got to visit her dad, and his wife, Danielle, in New York. However, she was slightly disappointed that she wouldn't be able to visit her mom, due to the fact that she lived in Tennessee. At times like these she wished that her parents were still together, or at least live in the same state, but she knew that was selfish of her. Her parents separated for a good reason, and although she didn't exactly at first enjoy the fact she had to spend only weekends with her dad she was actually happy. She understood that they didn't love each other as much as they did, and she was okay with that.<p>

As she breathed in deeply in and out, as she was zoned out she didn't notice the fact that one of her maids, Estella, was standing over her. In fact she only noticed she was there because Estella cleared her throat loud enough for Gabriella, to open her eyes, and bolt from her laying position. Gabriella got so scared, that her breathing increased, being let out as sharp fast movement. She was sure she was hyperventilating. When she saw who it was however, she let out a couple of sighs' of relief. Her 'maids' had always been a part of her family. She never treated them like maids; they had real bedrooms, none of that nonsense of their rooms being in a basement or such. If they were hungry, she let them eat the good food, none of that left-over junk. If she knew they were tired or wanted to watch some television, she let them. They were more of Gabriella's second and third moms. However, she slightly preferred Estella, due to the fact she was with Gabriella ever since she was small, but nonetheless, she loved both of them.

"Yes, Stella?" Gabriella asked looking up at the elderly woman, almost hitting sixty-five.

"Gabriella, what have I told you about giving me nicknames?" Estella warned teasingly.

"That, I should use them because you're my maid." Gabriella smiled, showing off her pearly whites, trying to be as innocent as possible.

"No, I recall that I said, you _shouldn't _use them because I am you're maid." Estella corrected.

"Well, I don't care because you're like my mother Stella. I've told you over, and over." Gabriella sat back down on the couch, letting it engulf her with the leathery softness.

"Well, do you pay you're mother?" Estella asked knowing she had made a point.

"Yeah, because I feel bad that she had to waste so much money on my childhood." She smiled once again cheekily.

Estella shook her head knowing that Gabriella was very stubborn. She had come to love Gabriella like her own daughter, because her two daughters had left her because Estella had been a poor citizen. When she found Gabriella's mother and father's flyer asking for a maid, she quickly took the job, knowing that she needed some money. However, she didn't think they would be so nice and caring towards her, and that she would find a little girl that she felt was a daughter to her. Estella sat down on the couch, next to Gabriella a little hesitantly. Even though she knew she could act as if she didn't work for Gabriella that she didn't want to take advantage. After all, she was getting paid for what she did.

"So anyways, I actually scared you for a reason you know." She said softly referring to why she was even there in the first place.

Gabriella nodded her head, signaling to her that she was free to speak. Estella sighed wearily and Gabriella immediately looked up, straightening up a bit, because she could tell by the way Estella sighed, that something was wrong. Immediately, the worst thoughts came across Gabriella's head. What if Estella had to leave? What if Estella wanted to quit her job? What if Giselle had left? What if Estella didn't want to live with Gabriella anymore? She thought that she had bad news about her family. What if her oldest sibling was in a car accident? What if the other one was ran over by a bus? What if her dad's house had gotten burned down? What if Danielle left her father and he had a heart attack? Or worse, a _broken heart_. She thought about her mom. What if her mom had died? What if her mom's boyfriend had robbed her? Gabriella couldn't handle all the what if's anymore. They were slowly over-whelming her and she couldn't breathe properly. However, what Estella said next had shocked her. Completely to the core.

"Can me and my sister, Giselle, have a break while your over at New York with your dad?" Estella asked timidly, looking down at her hands, the floor, anything but Gabriella's face. Gabriella laughed softly at Estella's face. She worried too much. '_Hmm just like me_…' was the thought that crossed over Gabriella's head. Shaking that thought from her mind Gabriella smiled softly. She took Estella's hand into her own, and forced her too look at her.

"Estella! Of course, you and your sister can. Are you afraid of me? Because I have told you millions of times, that you shouldn't be. We're family, even if I pay you." She smiled sweetly at the elderly woman, and Estella broke out into a huge smile, a few tears spilling out of how happy she was.

"Oh thank you! Thank you, Gabriella! You are such a sweetheart. My sister will be so excited!" she exclaimed, giddily, while wiping away her tears rapidly.

"Im glad I helped, Estella. Remember, whenever you need a favor, don't be afraid to ask me." She smiled softly, and placed her hand on Estella's shoulder for a moment, before placing them on her lap.

Estella nodded vigorously, and excitedly all at once. "Oh! I almost forgot, I have made a double-stuffed chocolate cake, since you are leaving us for a whole five days." She pointed to the kitchen, indicating that the cake was there.

Gabriella nodded and licked her dry lips, already imagining the mouth-watering chocolate cake that was waiting for her. She smiled gratefully and dashed to the kitchen to find Giselle, already setting up her plate and placing the piece on it. Estella walked inside the kitchen a little after Gabriella had sat on one of the bar stools. Estella smiled and nodded at Giselle and Giselle squealed and hugged her sister closely.

"Oh thank you! Gabriella, you are an amazing person." She walked over to Gabriella and hugged her tightly, although not to make her choke on her cake. Gabriella smiled and shrugged as if she had done nothing.

"Well, you guy's are amazing to me. You deserve the break, and much more. I promise, once I come back we will do something together one of these weekends and get out of this house." Gabriella explained whilst taking over-sized pieces and eating them from her plate.

Giselle and Estella shook their heads rapidly looking, very much like bobble-heads. Gabriella scoffed as they told her it wasn't necessary, but she disagreed. As she finished her chocolate cake, she told them she was going to do just that, and it was final. Giselle and Estella engulfed Gabriella in another round of hugs. After, Giselle washed Gabriella's plate. Gabriella suggested that they go to the patio, in the backyard to talk a little, while enjoying the soft breezes and looking at the wonderful view she had of the beach. Whilst they talked Gabriella asked them what they had planned. They gave very modest answers, keeping them short so not to bore Gabriella. However, Gabriella wanted more description, so they gave her just that. They told her they planned on shopping a little bit, with their left over money, and Gabriella made a mental note on what she would do with them once she had that spare weekend she promised them. They told her they had a meeting with some guy, who said it was urgent, and Gabriella being paranoid told them not to mention anything personal of her life, and if they wanted her driver to drive them. They both shook their heads telling her that it would be obvious, and that she didn't need to worry about anything because secrets were kept in their hearts. After telling Gabriella about their planned week, they asked about her. She shrugged, she had no idea.

She began with telling them that she wished her mother would be there, but since that wasn't happening, she would just enjoy her time with her father, and step-mother, who she really adored. She would buy plenty of things for Gabriella when she was smaller, and even now that Gabriella could buy them anything _they_ wanted, Danielle would always buy her stuff. She said she would plan on seeing the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building, and she would shop. As she said those words, she made sure she wouldn't tell them that she would bring them back more than just one souvenir. She told them she also planned on staying away from paparazzi and fans; however she confessed that if fans came to her, she would sign autographs and take pictures. She loved her fans; they were truly the reason why she did what she did. Ever since she was little she would like to sing, and dance. When she went to high school, she would always get picked for the plays' because of her talents, however she preferred to stay away from the acting so she would always decline, and say that she preferred a part that would either sing or dance, or maybe even both.

In the evening, exactly six o' clock, they realized what the time was and so they told Gabriella they would help her pack. Her flight left exactly at nine at night, and she had to be there at least an hour early, leaving her an hour to pack, and an hour to get there. She quickly made her way upstairs; her maid's following once Estella had locked the backyard doors. When they reached her room, Giselle went to get her suit case, while Estella helped her pack. Estella warned her that since it was still February it would most likely still be chilly in New York. Gabriella nodded her agreement as she made her way through her spacious walk-in closet. She picked out three pairs of jeans, and passed them to Estella. Estella walked out to find her sister putting the opened suit-case on top of the bed. She gave it to Giselle and she began to fold the clothes, while Estella went back to help Gabriella. She gave her tips and pointers, as she saw the clothes she picked.

Gabriella picked out two dresses. One of them being a sun dress, and the other one was quite formal. She handed them to Estella who told her she should pair up the sun dress with leggings and Gabriella agreed. Since the sun dress was a flowery one, that had green, pink and white, she picked out white leggings, and passed the clothes to Estella who walked out and passed the picked out clothes to Giselle, who folded them and the Estella went back inside. Gabriella picked out some shirts, and her famous light-brown coat. She helped Gabriella picked out shoes, and her bags and accessories. This was always the case when they were packing; Estella would help decide what Gabriella should wear, while Giselle folded her clothes neatly into her coffee Louis Vuitton suit-case.

Gabriella got dressed in her Lemon Fizz colored Terry Smocked one shoulder ruffle dress she had recently bought at Juicy Couture. She grabbed her new cocoa butter Riviera Wristlet that paired nicely with the dress. Inside she put some extra twenties, her credit card and her phone. She stepped into her Fresia Tattered Bow heels she as well bought at Juicy Couture. She lastly put on her Love, Luck & Couture bracelet, and a pair of diamond studded earrings. She packed her Saga Metal Frame sunglasses and her toiletries in her Louis Vuitton matching handbag. Once she was done with packing and getting herself dressed, she applied her strawberry-scented lip-gloss, making her lips extra soft and extra luscious, also applying some mascara and eye-liner. She made her way downstairs, once reassured that Giselle and Estella had her suitcase and hand bag. Once the three of them made it down the stairs to the front door, they said their goodbye's trying not to cry, for the fact that they would be separated for five days, more than they've ever been. However, they told Gabriella to enjoy her free time, as well that Gabriella made sure she told them to have fun as well, and if they needed anything to call her.

Once Gabriella's driver put the suit-case and handbag inside the trunk he slowly turned on the engine watching the time, and seeing as they had exactly an hour and five minutes to get to the air port. He opened the gates with his personal controller that he had set up with his GPS. He drove out of the drive-way, making sure he closed the white iron gates after him, and then he zoomed out of the neighborhood. Gabriella sighed contently, joyful that she had all this time to spend with her dad. Although, Gabriella loved her mother, she had always had something closer with her dad. Maybe that was due to the fact, that when Gabriella was fifteen she wanted to rebel because of her parents' divorce. When her mom couldn't tame her she went to live with her dad for a while. As she did this, he explained to her, really explain, what was going on. He didn't talk trash about her mother, and didn't say anything about hating her. He spoke to her calmly, saying that he loved her mother very much at one point, but that this was for the best. He talked to her as if she was an adult, and that made her feel happy. Everyone had been treating her as if she were two years old, or giving her sympathy. She had the most respect for her dad, although she really did adore her mother.

She had been thinking so much that she didn't realize the driver calling out her name. Neither did she notice that they were already at the airport. She was completely zoned out and she only 'woke up' when the driver started to snap his fingers and clap his hands together in front of her face. She shook her head rapidly, flushing slightly for being caught day dreaming. She stood up so quickly, not noticing that she was still in the car that she hit her head. She yelped a little not wanting to cause drama, or for people to notice her. She rubbed her head, where mostly hair was covering and the ducked and stepped out of the black Range Rover. She had decided to leave her BMW in her double-garage, which left the Range Rover to her driver, so he could drive her.

When he took her suit-case from the trunk and handbag she smiled thankfully and took them from him. She clutched the suit-cases' handle tightly while the hand-bag was placed securely on top of the suit-case. She leaned in to give Tony a kiss on the cheek as she said thank you. He smiled politely before he went back inside the car. When he left, she turned around and then that's when things started to happen. People began to notice her and they came crashing to her asking for autographs. She smiled weakly before obeying letting go of the handle of her suit-case, making it stand up while she signed papers, napkins, or anything people gave her. A guy asked her to sign his arm, as if a tattoo, and she found that quite weird, but cute at the same time. She wrote 'Gabriella Montez' in bold letters and then a small, heart after her name. He smiled happily and thanked her. Gabriella after a while told people she would be late to her plane and they groaned, wanting her to keep signing. She bid her farewell's and then grabbed her suit-cases' handle and dragged it, to enter inside the airport. Once she had people took her suit-case while making sure they gave her, her handbag. She had noticed people taking pictures, but she was so used to it she didn't mind. She made it to the desk, where they had her ticket which she had pre-bought it. They handed to her and said it was nice meeting her and for her to have a great week. She smiled and nodded walking around, where she found a seat next to a guy who was having coffee.

She sat down next to him, crossing her right leg over her left, making sure her dress didn't rise. She looked straight ahead, as she waited for them to call her flight number. Flight 325 to NY. As she stared ahead, the guy next to her cleared his throat. She turned around to look to her right, looking at him. As he stared at her, her eyes widened.

"Nick?"

* * *

><p>Gabriella stepped out of security, trying to look for the baggage claim. She was slightly distracted as thought about the previous things that happened. She was thinking back to when she saw Nick.<p>

"_Nick?" she asked her eyes, as wide as ever._

"_Yea, it's me." He chuckled softly looking at her._

"_Oh my goodness! You're here! You live here?" she shrieked and engulfed him in a hug causing people to look at her, sending her weird looks trying to figure out why she looked so familiar. As they remembered where they had seen here, they turned back abruptly not wanting to interrupt her conversation._

"_Yeah! Im a part of the Lakers, I saw you but when I tried saying hello, my teammates didn't let me. They thought I was just desperate and that I made up the fact I knew you when we went to high school together." He explained smiling as he blushed slightly._

"_Oh, wow! This is just amazing. I have missed you so much, I tried locating you but your mom told me that you moved on, which I didn't understand too much." She explained a sudden puzzled look spreading over her. _

"_Oh, well…um" he stuttered, clearing his throat in the process. " I had a crush on you, and when you were dating Johnny in senior year, I was heart broken so I left. I went to college and then I got an acceptance letter to play for the Lakers." He explained, his cheeks turning a darker shade of pink, as he admitted his embarrassing feelings._

"_Oh, well. If it makes you feel better, I had a crush on you in sophomore year, but when you date Stephanie, it broke my heart and I moved on." She told him while looking at him, a small smile on her lips. _

_He looked up at her and his eyes were wide, no more blush on his face. He stared at her more than shocked, and he was frozen she was sure. It was her turn to blush as she looked down and coughed awkwardly._

"_Well, I guess we just have bad luck. I am so sorry I never noticed before. Man, I would've had the best girlfriend in the world and rich too, if I had listened!" he tried to lighten up the mood, which worked perfectly as he heard her laugh. They talked a little more, asking why they were at the airport to each other, and before Gabriella could say anything else her plane was called. She told him that on Monday, she would be at the gym, and she would make sure that the players got jealous for him knowing her. He laughed with her and he watched her get inside security and give her passport and then he saw her leave on the plane. _

* * *

><p>Gabriella had just gotten her suit-case, placing her handbag in its old position. She walked slowly through the airport, people surprisingly not asking for any autographs or pictures and she was very glad about that. As she looked around she saw that there was a sign that said 'Famous Montez' in glittery letters written on a pale sign, which she recognized her dad was holding up. She smiled and giggled a little at the words written. She walked slowly once again through the mass of people, trying to look for her father. Although Gabriella stood quite tall at 5'11 people in New York, were much taller. Quite a lot were six feet and above. She walked through the massive crowd and she couldn't help but get lost. She looked around and around, and couldn't find her father. Once she stood on her tip toes, she found her father still waiting, holding up the poster, but he was on the other side of the airport!<p>

She groaned inwardly and rolled her eyes cutely. She must have gotten pushed back by the crowd. She once again walked slowly, trailing her suit-case behind her making sure people didn't step on her, or her suit-case or vise versa. When she saw a crowd of people walking towards her she waited until they asked her for what they wanted. Being such a lovely woman, she signed the sheets of papers, and took photographs'. When she had given around a dozen she told them she had to leave, and that she apologized. She walked around the group of people to find her dad, tapping his foot impatiently, looking at his watch and a merely twenty feet away from her. She walked a little faster and when she got there she squealed and he looked up. She stopped her suit-case and he walked up to her and she jumped into his arms, while he twirled her in circles. When he stopped and stood her back on the floor he smiled.

"Hey daddy." She said excitedly, looking into his eyes.

"Hi sweetheart. I am so glad that you're here." He grabbed the handle of her suit-case walking with her towards the entrance of the entrance. They talked a little bit while they made their way to the car. When they sat there, he started the car and made his way towards his house that was located in the suburbs.

* * *

><p>When they were in front of David's house, he turned off the engine once he had parked. He opened the passenger door for his daughter and he opened up the trunk, to take out her suit-case and handbag. He closed the trunk and pressed a button in his keys making the doors shut. Gabriella looked up at the house, in an awestruck phase. She noticed the soft yellow that brushed the house, which had tan pillars at the corners of the house. She noticed how the roof was painted a wonderful dark brown. The front yards' grass was neatly cut, and had flowers aligned the pathway, that leads to the front door. She could notice how wonderful the big tree looked, even though it was recovering from a harsh winter.<p>

"So you like the house?" David asked, standing next to her.

"Like it? It's wonderful dad! It's amazing. Oh, by the way, where's Danielle? How come she didn't go with you to pick me up?" she wondered, and exclaimed at certain moments.

"Um, why don't we enter and you'll find out." he replied wearily and Gabriella just shrugged it off. They walked together up the pathway and David opened the door once they got there. He set aside her suit-case next to the door and then turned on the lights as he closed the door. Once the lights were on a massive crowd shot up screaming up at them.

"SURPRISE!" they all shouted synchronized in perfection.

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry this was so late! Please excuse myself. I have been so busy! I am back from my camp. And I am very excited to see the reviews I get. The next chapter I will be updating it very soon as a bonus since I made you wait at least like two weeks? Wow! Anyways, thanks for all the support.<strong>

**REVIEW! **


End file.
